


Oblivious

by Ms_Maia



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Maia/pseuds/Ms_Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love doesn't always enter with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Song Ji Hyo's birthday. This is not connected in any way with "Things Not Unseen".

To everyone’s surprise, Gwang Soo was the first one who had realized. In retrospect though, it really wasn’t that surprising since he was the one who was closest to the both of them.

To no one’s surprise, Jae Suk was the next one to realize. After all, he had been in the business long enough, and observed enough lovelines (half of which he probably instigated), that he knew the real thing when he saw it.

Suk Jin was the next to realize. But that was not particularly surprising either since he had been married long enough that he knew sometimes the little gestures carried much more weight than the big ones.

HaHa realized next and he kicked himself for not realizing sooner. Even though he was not real close with Ji Hyo he _was_ with Jong Kook. To be fair though, after his hyung had disavowed getting involved in another variety loveline he had not expected to see the older man actually fall in love on a variety show.

Gary was the last to realize (except for the pair of them, of course), but it was only because he enjoyed his variety loveline a little too much and didn’t want to admit to himself it was completely fake. But even he eventually acknowledged their obvious chemistry and consoled himself by joining the betting pool for when the oblivious couple would realize their love was not unrequited.

*  
“Oppa?”

“Hmm?”

“You really were in love with me that whole time?”

“Yes.”

“We have got to improve our communication if we’re going to make this work.”

“Alright. I’m going to kiss you again.”

She laughs. “That’s too blunt.”

He leans in. “Do you object?”

“No.”

Gwang Soo quietly lets the door close, giving the new couple some privacy. He grins as he saunters down the hallway. Nobody in the betting pool had remembered to ban meddling and now he has some money to collect.


End file.
